La ultima desicion: Swan Queen
by Erikiutsi
Summary: ¿Que harías si un día antes de tu boda descubres que tienes sentimientos por alguien mas?


**Advertencia** : SPOLIERS de la temporada 6

Nota: Hola, esta vez les traigo un One-Shot basado en el capítulo 19 de la temporada 6, espero que les guste y no olviden dejarme sus reviews

Era un día antes de la boda de Emma y Killian cuando Emma recibió una carta:

 _Emma:_

 _Desde el primer momento en que te conocí mil sentimientos despertaron en_ _mi interior, cada momento que compartimos una al lado de la otra es un_ _recuerdo que siempre guardare en mi corazón; sé que cometí muchos_ _errores al intentar negar mis sentimientos por ti, sin darme cuenta te aleje de mí, perdí mi oportunidad de estar contigo y me tropecé con_

 _la persona equivocada. Sin darte más rodeos te quiero decir que mis sentimientos por ti siempre han sido reales, sé que ahora ya no hay_ _marcha atrás, que mañana te casas y yo no puedo hacer nada para_ _evitarlo._

 _Te amo_

 _Atte._ _: Regina Mills_

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas recordando que ella también había tenido sentimientos por Regina, pero lo había negado todo por miedo a no ser correspondida y había sido por eso que se había tropezado con Hook. Quería negar que todo aquello había pasado, pero no podía, sabía que lo que sentía por Regina siempre había sido real, pero ya no iba a ser fácil renunciar a Hook, además que pasaría si sus padres o más aun Henry no lo aceptaban y sobre todo Hook ¿Cómo reaccionaría?, pero si se casaba con Hook iba a engañar a todos inclusive a ella misma e iba a dejar a Regina con el corazón destrozado, además tarde o temprano la verdad se sabría.

En la noche estuvo todo el tiempo dando vueltas en la cama sin poder tener una solución al igual que Regina quien estuvo toda la noche sin poder dormir y con un terrible nudo en el estómago, la mujer que amaba se iba a casar al día siguiente y ella no podía hacer nada, lo peor de todo es que iba tener que fingir estar feliz, cuando el corazón se le estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos. Después de mucho batallar Emma se quedó dormida, tomando la decisión de que el destino haría lo mejor, al contrario de Regina que nunca pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

El día llego Emma estaba con su mamá, Zelena y Regina probándose unos vestidos de novia, cuando de repente El Hada Negra apareció y lanzo una amenaza sobre una maldición 10 veces más fuerte que cualquiera, la maldición seria lanzada al sonar las 6, Snow le dijo a Emma que no se preocupara, porque la boda para ese entonces ya habría terminado.

Todos los preparativos estaban listos, todos los invitados ya estaban ahí incluyendo Regina, y Hook que ya estaba en el altar; de repente llego Emma de la mano de Charming y Snow vestía un vestido blanco muy bonito y llevaba todo su cabello recogido; el nudo en el estómago de Regina creció dejándola casi sin respirar, pero eso no le impedía fingir que estaba feliz.

La ceremonia comenzó, y cada vez el nudo en el estómago de Regina iba creciendo, pero ella no era la única Emma al igual que Regina tenía un gran nudo en el estómago. De repente Archie dijo: _Killian_ _Jones ¿Aceptas a Emma_ _Swan_ _como tu esposa y prometes amarla por toda la eternidad?_ Hook dijo: _"_ _Acepto_ _"_ Archie: _Emma_ _Swan_ _¿Aceptas a_ _Killian_ _Jones como tu esposo y prometes amarlo por toda la eternidad?_

Emma volteo a ver a Regina quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero al verla a los ojos distinguió una inmensa tristeza, Emma dijo: " _Em...yo...yo..._ _"_ Luego volteo a ver a Regina a quien derramo unas cuantas lágrimas, luego se paró para salir corriendo, pero Emma al ver esto bajo corriendo del altar y tomo a Regina por el brazo, Regina se dio la vuelta y miro a Emma a los ojos, Emma no pudo resistirse y la besó, en ese momento un resplandor de verdadero amor rompió la maldición de El Hada Negra.

Killian intento salir corriendo, pero chocó con Tinkerbell, que le dijo: _"Sabia que no te ibas a salir con la tuya"_ Entonces Emma y todos los presentes se voltearon al oír a Tinkerbell, luego Tinkerbell prosiguió: _"Sé que Emma no ha sido la única chica que has intentado seducir, lo hiciste conmigo" "Y conmigo, pero nos amenazaste de que si arruinábamos tu matrimonio con Emma, lo íbamos a lamentar"_ dijo Bella _"A mi hasta me dejaste atrapada para que no dijera nada, pero aquí estoy. Ahora ya sabes que en los finales felices no se puede hacer trampa"_ dijo Tinker _¿Es cierto?_ Dijo Emma y Tinker afirmo _"Yo_ _creía_ _que me_ _querías_ _"_ dijo Emma. Killian salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Regina abrazo a Emma y le dio un beso en la frente.

De repente Emma se soltó de los brazos de Regina y se arrodillo frente a ella:

 _Regina sé que no llevamos ni un día juntas, pero estoy segura que lo que siento por ti es real y durara para siempre, estoy dispuesta a enfrentar lo que sea por ti y no tenemos que casarnos ahora si no quieres, podemos esperar más tiempo; pero quiero que sepas que te AMO y siempre lo hare sin importar que._ _Así_ _que ¿Regina Mills te casarías conmigo? (Emma_ _hizo_ _aparecer un anillo en el dedo anular de Regina_

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer sobre las mejillas de Regina y respondió: _Si_ _si_ _me quiero casar contigo y no_ _no_ _quiero esperar porque yo también te AMO_

Emma se puso de pie y besó a Regina, luego volteo a ver a sus papás y a Henry; sus papás tenían una cara de asombro, pero que después la cambiaron por una cara de aprobación; Henry tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y dijo: _¿Por qué no aprovechamos estos preparativos para la boda de mis mamás?_ Emma respondió: _¡Chico eres un genio!_ Snow: _Pero Regina no tiene vestido_ Regina: _Eso no es problema, puedo hacerme uno con mi magia, pero antes tengo que pedirle algo más importante, ¿Me darían su bendición para casarme con su hija?_ Charming: _Por supuesto Regina tienes mi bendición_ Regina: _Muchas gracias David. Vuelvo en treinta minutos, porque voy a ir a vestirme_ Emma: _Nos vemos_ Emma sonrió

 **30 minutos después** :

La música empezó a sonar y Regina iba caminando hacia el altar de la mano de Henry, una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Emma quien recibió a Regina y la ayudo a subir al altar. Archie hablo y hablo pero realmente ninguna de la dos presto mucha atención, ya que estaban concentradas viéndose a los ojos y sonriéndose, de repente Regina le hizo un gesto a Emma para que prestara atención a lo que decía Archie.

Archie dijo:

 _Emma_ _Swan_ _¿Aceptas a Regina Mills como tu esposa y prometes amarla por toda la eternidad?_ Emma dijo sin dudarlo: _Acepto_ Archie continuo: _Regina Mills ¿Aceptas a Emma_ _Swan_ _como tu esposa y prometes amarla por toda la eternidad?_ Regina respondió: _Acepto._

Regina beso los labios de Emma, miles de aplausos sonaron

 **¡Y VIVIERON FELICES PARA SIEMPRE!**


End file.
